Lost And Found
by Dont-Eat-My-Pie
Summary: Snape had a son, but when he was 8 his step mother stole him. Now Snape has found him and wants to introduce him to the magic world. But who is his real mother?
1. I Found You

**Okay, so I put this story up about 2 years ago but it was... awful. Terribly written and just not good. But people seemed to like the storyline, which I love as well :) So here it is, revamped and hopefully more entertaining. :):)**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

It was just another day, locked in his room while his step mother toiled throughout the house, drinking about anything with an ounce of alcohol in it and of course, pretending as if he didn't exist. And as always, he received his one meal a day and tried to conserve the bottle of water he received with it, so that it lasted all day. Jathnix lay on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was aware of his magic and his step mothers magic but he had never been taught to use it. He was almost 14 years old and though he was only 8 at the time, he still remembered the day his step mother stole him from his father.

.

.

_Jathnix sat in his room and listened from behind his door._

_'He's not mine? You Bastard!' A woman screamed._

_'You were not meant to find out. This was not, supposed to happen.' A man answered. His black hair messy and falling in his face._

_'You and that 'slut' can both go to hell! I hate you!'_

_'Right back at you, you crazy bitch!'_

_'After all this time that I looked after the little brat! I've wasted my life!'_

_'You didn't look after him! You never spent a minute with him! If you weren't too busy out cheating on me, you were too drunk to get of your pathetic ass to do a thing for him and to be honest, that's the way I liked it!'_

_'I never wanted him to begin with!'_

_'Well, I'll gladly take him off your hands! We're better off without you!'_

_'Wouldn't you like that? For me to just hand him over and get out of your life! Well I'm sorry Severus, that's not going to happen!'_

_'He's not yours! He is MY son!'_

_'I gave birth to him and I'm taking him!'_

_'You will do no such thing!'_

_'Jathnix, Get out here now!' She screamed._

_He opened up his door and headed over to his mother, who grabbed him by the collar._

_'Let him go!'_

_'No, I don't think so.' She laughed, a sort of psychotic laugh._

_'Are you insane?' Severus looked over at the woman, then down at his son, the boy he would do anything for and promised to protect with his life._

_'We both know how much you love this little snot!'_

_'Let him come to me!'_

_'You'll never see him again and that's about all the revenge I need.'_

_'Jathnix, come to me now!'_

_'He's not going anywhere! He's coming with me and I'll make sure you never find us. Say goodbye to your son.'_

_'Daddy?' Jathnix could sense the danger in the air, all he wanted to do was cuddle up to his father but it was too late, before he could extend his arm, they were gone... _

_._

_._

He pulled himself back into reality when he heard his step mother unlocking his door. He sat up quickly and looked over at her.

'Get up and clean the kitchen for me.' Her long brown hair dangled over her face winkles covered her face and she reeked of a mixture of alcohol.

Jathnix jumped from his bed and headed to the kitchen, he loved getting the chance to get out of his room and walk around. He washed and dried the piles of dishes cluttered on the table and mopped the floor, the efforts were wasted on the sight of the rest of the house. The floor was covered in empty bottles and dirty dishes.

He sighed deeply and looked over to the lounge chair, his mother was fast asleep. She had never fallen asleep before throwing him back in his room before... A thought flashed into his head. Should he run? If he lived on the street he would at least be free... Maybe he could find his father, the one who used to read him stories before bed and actually care for him. He only had good memories of his father. He was a cranky man, but when he was around him, he always felt safe.

It was that moment that he decided to run, to escape and find his father. For all he knew he was on the other side of the world, but he didn't care. He would run and find him if it took him forever. He crept out the door and bolted down the street until his legs couldn't move anymore and before he knew it he was walking down the streets of Molidoorn. It was almost 5pm and he had no idea where he was. He had never been outside this far before and everything was unfamiliar.

'Jathnix?' A voice called from behind him.

His eyes widened. It was not his mother, it was a man. His voice was delayed and one toned, deep and familiar. He turned around slowly and swallowed hard. A tall man with hair to his shoulders and deep brown eyes stared at him. Jathnix recognized him immediately. 'Father?'

The man stayed silent for a moment before walking over to him. He lifted his hand to Jathnix face and touched it softly before pulling him into a tight hug. The moment he did so, Jathnix remembered that smell. It was like some spice he had never heard of before but it was how his father smelt.


	2. Welcome Home

Hey, so the chapters are a bit short, but I'm trying to keep to how i write it like 2, 3 years ago. so after chapter 3, the chapters will be a lot longer I hope. :)

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Snape took Jathnix back to his home, way out in the middle of the woods. He liked the secluded area he lived in. No one ever bothered him, unless they knew him well. Jathnix opened the door to the small house. Inside, The walls were a dark blue while the furniture was covered in a very thin layer of dust.

'I never needed a large house...' Severus spoke quietly. 'Only the kitchen, connected to the main room, a bathroom, a small study and 2 bedrooms.' He paused for a moment. 'For when I found you.'

Jathnix smiled. This only proved that his father had been searching all this time. It was good to know he had someone out there that he could rely on.

Severus led him down a hall filled with moving pictures of landscapes, each of them were slightly eerie, but still incredibility beautiful. They stopped at the door on the very end of the hall. Snape opened it and signaled Jathnix to go inside. The first thing he noticed was that it was three times the size of his last room. A single bed sat in the top right corner of the room, in front of a window covered in blue curtains. The bed had a thick blue dooner and two pillows on the end. Next to it sat a dark, wooden desk. It looked old fashioned, but it was in perfect condition. A long, twisted lamp sat on top of it along with a chair which was tucked in front of it. A small dresser, made from the same type of wood as the desk sat against the center of the left side wall. On top of it were two black photo frames.

Jathnix walked over to the dresser and picked up one of the photo's. It was of a baby with thick black hair and big green eyes.

'It's you of course...' Snape added.

He looked over at the other framed photo and noticed it was a picture of his father holding him as a child. He only looked about 3 years old. He placed the photo back on the dresser and looked over at his father.

"We can go out and get you some new clothes later, after you settle in." Severus insisted.

.

.

After Jathnix had toured the small house, Snape took him to the shop to buy clothes. They would also get his school books ready as well. Shopping wasn't Snape's strong suit but he did intend to make an effort but as it turned out, Jathnix was jut as turned off by the idea of 'trying on clothes' as he was. They returned as quickly as possible with a entire wardrobe of clothes for him.

Snape explained to him all he needed to know about magic, and who he really was. He Told him about Hogwarts, the professors, the house groups and promised to teach him the basics of magic before enrolling him into school there. He also told him about his real mother and how his step mother Victoria, came to believe she was his mother.

"Your real mother was married and she was very happy with her husband. But... I also believe she also loved me... And I will admit to you that I was in love with her. I had been since we were younger. When she found out she was pregnant she wanted you but she just knew she couldn't keep you. She also she knew I would take care of you and keep her informed on your life. We moved you, magically, of course, into Victoria, your step mother without her knowledge, hoping that she would believe that you were hers and she would love you too."

Snape stopped. The first emotion that Jathnix had seen in his eyes since they met shone through slightly before he continued.

"We broke up a 2 years after your birth but I still saw you everyday. You practically lived with me. But when you turned 8, she overheard me talking with Professor Dumbledore and that's when she found out you were never hers. We fought and she left though the night. She forced you along with her and I never saw you again. Not until now. I looked for you ever since but she kept a magical shield over you, I could never sense your location.'

"Who is my mother?"

Snape was quite and still. Unable to control the sadness in his eyes.

'Her name...' He paused. 'Was Lilly. Lilly Potter. She was beautiful. I loved her ever since we met, but when she got married, we didn't see each other anymore. She came to me one night when it was very late. She told me she was having some problems with her husband James, but she still loved him. She was crying and I tried my hardest to comfort her, I hated seeing her upset.' Snape paused again. 'Two months later she came to me and told me she was pregnant. We moved you and I promised to send pictures of you when you were born. She also gave me some letters, to give to you for when you turn 18. She died not long after..." Snape froze for a second.

'Are you okay?'

'Yes...' He continued. 'Not long after we transferred you into Victoria, Lily became pregnant again, this time to her husband. You have a half brother named Harry Potter. Not long after his birth Lily and James, her husband, died.'

"How?"

'They were murdered by a dark wizard. The magic world do not speak his name. Ever since their death, Harry has lived with his aunt and uncle."

"Is he magic too?"

"Yes, very much so. He attends Hogwarts. Where you will go and you will meet him. Lily wanted you two too meet. We hadn't decided when you would meet, but when she died, that made it even harder."

Jathnix was quite for a moment as he tried to take in all the information he could. He had a half brother...

Snape got up and walked to the kitchen. He fixed Jathnix some lunch and that night Jathnix headed off to bed, and he dreamed. He dreamed about a night, a night that he could remember only faintly. He lay in his bed, a baby... and a woman. Beautiful. Long red hair tickled his nose as she bent down to see him. Her green eyes flickered into his.

She stoked his face softly and smiled warmly as she kissed his forehead softly and quietly. She left then, like magic. And the dream ended.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

and tell me what you think. XoXo


	3. Two Months Later

So this is the last chapter I wrote before I stopped like 3ish years ago so tell me what you think should happen next! And **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Jathnix boarded the train to Hogwarts. He wanted to catch the train, thought his father had offered to just take him along with him. It would have been quicker but taking the train made him feel more like a student.

.

.

Jathnix sat alone in one of the cubicles and looked out the window. How on earth was he going to fit in with the rest of the witches and wizards at Hogwarts? He was skipping 3 years and heading straight into the 4th year with all the students his age at the request of professor Dumbledore.

Dumbledore came to visit them at their home in the woods. He had said he wanted to meet Jathnix for the first time. That was when he offered to skip him up to the 4th level.

_'I believe you would do well in the 4th year.' The professor spoke._

_'But I don't know anything about magic...' Jathnix answered._

_'Your father will teach you the basics and all the professors will be informed of the situation. I think it will be easier for you to make friends if we skip you up to your correct level.'_

_'Don't worry, I'll make sure you are prepared.' Snape added._

_'Well, if you both think it's for the best, I'm not going to argue.' Jathnix answered._

_'Good, Your father will take you to collect your books for the start of the new year.'_

_'We can also grab the basic beginners books on the subjects you wish to study.' He passed a long list of subjects taught at Hogwarts to his son. 'I will teach you how to use your broom stick.'_

_Jathnix looked at the list of subjects._

_'You must study Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Muggle Studies but you get to choose the last 5.'_

_He scanned the list. 'Okay I'll study... Charms, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Transfiguration and Herbology... Is that okay?'_

Snape mumbled a bit.

'Whats wrong?'

'Mm, nothing... Your study list is almost identical to three young students I know, one including your half brother.'

'Cool...'

'I will see you both in two months then. Gook luck young Jathnix I look forward to you joining our school.'

He pulled himself back into reality and sighed. Not only was he skipping 3 years, but might also be known as 'the professors kid.' His only hope was that people would still find him approachable. He hadn't had much time communicating with people his age since he was taken by his step mother. And his brother, Harry, he wont want to know him. Nothing about this was going to end well. If only he thought of this before he got on the train.

.

.

When they had arrived at Hogwarts, Jathnix looked around, confused and slightly disorientated.

"Are you alright?" a young boy asked. He looked about the same age as him.

"Erh, its my first time here, I'm not sure what I'm doing." Jathnix replied.

"Thats alright, just follow me, you'll be alright. My names Neville Longbottom, whats yours?"

Jathnix hesitated. "Jathnix Snape."

"Snape! We have a professor Snape."

Jathnix shot him a guilty look.

"Professor Snape has a son! Are you his son?"

"Yeah, please don't tell everyone I just wanna make friends first."

"Of course! Well if you want I could introduce you to a few people I know, they're all really nice and I'm sure they wont mind meeting you."

"That'd be great. Thank you."

"I hope you get chosen for Gryffindor house, that's what I'm in."

Jathnix just got a shot of fear. What house would he be chosen for? Snape had told him of Slytherin, the house he was in, and Gryffindor, the house his mother was in. He was sure to be picked for one of those houses.

When they finally reached the dining room Neville introduced him to a few of his friends. 'This is Luna Lovegood. Shes in Ravenclaw and shes one year below us.

'Nice to meet you.'

'And you.' Jathnix answered.

'This is Hermione Granger. Shes in Gryffindor.'

'It's amazing to meet you.'

'you too.' Jathnix blushed slightly.

'I can't believe Snape has a son. That's amazing. I honestly never would have guessed!'

'Yeah, well I only just got back with him a few months ago.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's a very long story.'

'Hello, Jathnix!' An older woman in a large pointed hat spoke sweetly. 'My name is Professor _Magonical.' She looked at the other students. 'Do you mind if I take you aside for a moment? I'd like to explain the sorting hat to you.'_

.

.

It wasn't long before Jathnix's name was called up and as he expected, the entire hall erupted in whispers.

_Snape has a son?_

_Is that Snape's kid?_

_He'll be picked for Slytherin for sure!_

He tried to ignore them as he walked over to the chair. He sat down in front of the school as the hat was placed on his head.

"Hmm difficult, difficult. Where should I put you? Slytherin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gryffindor? You have the potential of a Slytherin, the heart of a Gryffindor, the father of a Slytherin and the mother of a Gryffindor.'

Jathnix twitched a bit. He wasn't exactly sure which house he wanted to be placed in.

'I think you'd do the best in...GRYFFINDOR."

Snape had a small half smile after the sorting hat had finished. Jathnix sighed and took his place with the other members of his new house as they all cheered. Neville smiled brightly and moved aside so that he had a place to sit. His head was cloudy with everything that was happening. It was good to know he had some of his mother in him.

'Theres a spare bed in our dorm room, you'll most likely be with us.' Neville gleamed.

'Who is us?'

'Oh, sorry, Myself, Ron Wesley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter.'

A sudden burst of hot air hit Jathnix's head when he heard that name. He would share with his half brother? What if he wanted nothing to do with him? He seemed to be popular so if Harry didn't like him, no one would.

.

.

After dinner Gryffindor headed to their dorm and Jathnix got settled in.

"Hey. You're Jathnix right?" a boy asked from behind round glasses.

"Yeah."

"Hi. I thought I'd introduce myself. My names Harry Potter, nice to meet you."

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE**

**REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading. Next chapter should be up shortly. :):)**


End file.
